


Pebbles

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Rodney gets an unusual request before an off-world mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



That first Christmas on Atlantis, when they were out of touch with Stargate Command and Earth, finding gifts should have been problematic at best as very few were on the off-world teams, but these people were the best and brightest in their respective fields. It seemed the necessary skills for creating gifts were not the problem and Rodney was a little confused when one of Carson's nurses came up to him in the mess hall just before his latest mission.

"Dr. McKay? If you happen to come across any flat sided or unusual shaped pebbles, could you pick up a few for me, please?"

Rodney truly didn't know what to say. "Pebbles."

The nurse smiled. "Yes, please. About this size." She indicated with her thumb and forefinger before almost skipping away.

Rodney had forgotten about the request right up until he fell crossing a small stream close the Stargate on whatever world they were visiting. In anger he picked up a pebble and was about to throw it when the memory came back. Ignoring Sheppard's grin, Ford's laugh, and Teyla's pursed lips as she tried to remain straight-faced, he picked himself up and put the pebble in one of his TAC vest pockets along with several others of a similar size. Strangely, that nurse was always extra nice to him whenever he visited Carson' domain in future, though he had no idea why she needed pebbles, unless it was for some voodoo ceremony.

Other strange requests came after that, and Rodney often ended up with a shopping list of weird items. Apparently he wasn't the only one though as he saw Lorne take out a piece of paper and scan it before replacing it in his TAC vest pocket.

When Christmas rolled around, everything became clear when Carson held up a gift from one of his nurses, a smoothly rounded pebble completely painted to look like a turtle. Other strange items had been worked into broaches and pins, or delicate ornaments while the botanists had grown sweetly perfumed plants that Rodney stayed well away from in case they activated his allergies.

"Doctor McKay?"

"Uh, Nurse... Stevens."

She smiled because, for once, he had got a name right, but then she had control of pointed needles and hayfever medication, as well as post-mission check-ups.

"Happy Christmas," she stated softly and handed him a small gift.

He opened it to find a pebble exquisitely paint to look like a tabby cat curled into a ball. It was beautiful, and a choked up reminder of the cat he'd left behind.

"Thank you.... and, eh... Happy Christmas to you too."

END  
 


End file.
